Ding Dong
Ding Dong (also known as DingDong or DingDongVG '''(or occasionally '''Dingus Dongus)) is a freelance programmer and coding genius from Planet Chicago. Ding Dong's home planet was invaded by Lets-Players so he defected to Earth in hopes of finding a safer place to live until he could return. Ding Dong crashed his vessel into a swimming pool and was rescued by Julian on his way to California. Both bonded over Mad Panic Coaster. Julian gave refuge to Ding Dong in his new apartment and eventually enlisted his help in building Wan Wan Games. Ding Dong and Julian are now life long partners and both respect each other's creative integrity. So what does he do anyway? Ding Dong is a prodigiously skilled Quantum Mechanic with exceptional skills in computer programming. On his journey to planet Earth in cryo-stasis he spent much time playing Earthen video games to endure the journey. Throughout this time Ding Dong amassed an archival quantity of video game knowledge and history. By the time Ding Dong reached Planet Earth he was quickly disgusted to find that the glorious tales he had heard of planet Earth were all but fiction. He found himself lost in a vacuous cesspit of cinematic set-pieces, quick-time events, linear game design, and next-generation graphics. Ding Dong soon discovered that it was no longer the 1990's. His vessel had time-skipped, and he found himself lost in the late 2010's, a terrifying time where his idols were retired, and the greatest video-gaming creatives he had heard of were being relegated to two-man development studios. This gave Ding Dong a purpose for his short life. He vowed to renew the industry's interest in exciting game play and sought to sacrifice cinematic spectacle in order to save the world of gaming. Julian, his best-friend and savior, was inspired by his vision, and thus joined with him to form Wan Wan Games. The two thus became associated with eccentric Newgrounds personality, Chris O'Neill. He sought to support and protect them while providing big funnies to their collective fan bases in order to quell the stagnant vacuum of uninspired entertainment media outlets that pander to lets-play communities and video game journals. As a trio they became a veritable sledgehammer of entertainment and creativity, wrought to bring destruction to all big stinkies who run the gaming and entertainment industry. What does Ding Dong like? Ding Dong enjoys living a healthy lifestyle. Due to his physiology his species rarely tends to live beyond two years of age. His species makes use of bio synthetic rituals that reanimate the organic tissue of the recently deceased host. So in theory, Ding Dong may have potentially lived numerous consecutive lives. As well as the occasional detox, Ding Dong also like to sample a wide variety of Earthen cuisine. Interestingly enough, Ding Dong's species does not survive on a Levo-Amino based acidic diet, therefore Ding Dong is easily made unwell if eating too much Human food without anti-biotic treatment. Despite this, Ding Dong's favourite restaurants are; * Curry House * Jack in the Box * Yoshinoya * Rosati's PizzaCategory:Funny Boy Of course, Ding Dong's greatest love in life is the welfare of the Games Industry. Ding Dong has allegedly played every single video game known to man. Unfortunately, on Planet Chicago, video games were outlawed after the Lets-Play incursion of 0x12ₑ. This new law triggered the Lets-Player invasion of ████, where the Lets-Play Coalition, led by Markiplier, invaded Planet Chicago with the express goal of annihilating the planet with the Pink Mustache. Within two days, Planet Chicago was devastated, and the charred remains of their dying planet was abandoned. After the mass exodus of his people, Ding Dong used his Chicago Academy education to infiltrate enemy lines and exploit the battle strategies of the evil Lets-Play Coalition. His sole goal in his numerous lives is to exact vengeance upon Markiplier's acolytes, and restore integrity to the Gaming Industry in the process. What series has Ding Dong been in? As Ding Dong is a frequent guest on OneyPlays, he generally appears in many episodes. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Ding Dong has featured in; Oney Plays Trivia! * Prior to his adolescent metamorphosis, Ding Dong was a slithering phallic object informally referred to as a Long Sleech. * Ding Dong has his own franchised brand of bologna, Ding Dong Bologna™. * Ding Dong cannot spell very well, at least not on BabySitter websites. * Ding Dong prefers to keep his official identity a secret. * The "nublets" on Ding Dong's head have been confirmed to be cosmetic decoration. They are not part of his anatomy. * Ding Dong does not have kidneys, rather "kidleys", which puff up and make a giggling sound as an evolutionary defense mechanism. * Soothsayers predict that Ding Dong will become President of the United States in the year 20XX. He has also been predicted to bring back Ecto Cooler, and hire an intern, Bagingy, who will steal his files, and may try to impeach him. Category:Heroes Category:Character People Category:Real People